Ties of a Gang
by Hidden-Tenshi
Summary: Every member of a Gang should know: You can't fall in love with a member of a rivalry Gang. Sadly, these two girls didn't listen. SxS...NxH
1. Chapter 1

Ties of a Gang- Chapter 1.

Hi there! Hidden-Tenshi here, and you are here to relax, read this story, and eat a bag of skittles! I hope you like this story and Gaara hopes you do to! [Review] and all members of the Akatsuki will find loving families and homes! ^.^

I don't own Naruto, but if I did, Akatsuki would be adorable little kittens who eats skittles! :D (s) - My attempt on creating a Skittle.

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- Gang Hebi -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!

High school is like World War II, literally, one time a student came up to me and screamed a battle cry. Well thats beside the point, in high school, you have these "cliques" right? Let's see...  
>You have the Jocks, Preps, Nerds, and students who are Normal. Combine these and you get the key ingredient which is a Gang.<p>

You can suppose I'm in one of those cliques right? Am I a Jock? Not even if my bag of skittles depeneded on it! A Prep? I would rather build a bridge then jump off of it and land in a river full of rocks.  
>A Nerd? Not far from it. A Normal person? I'm nowhere near it!<p>

To make the point easy, I'm in a Gang named Hebi. The most feared Gang in Konoha High, thats what I thought...until Kyuubi decides to show up and steal our spotlight. And here I am now sitting in the Computer Lab at school trying to find some key info on the Gang Kyuubi, but luck isn't quite on my side right now.

"Come on Hinata! Make those little fingers of yours type!" A very loud voice exclaimed.

xSnapshotx

Name: Ino Yamanaka

Age:16

Hair Color: Platinum Blonde

Eye Color: Aqua Blue

Role in Gang: Seducer

xEnd of Snapshotx

I rolled my eyes at Ino's antics, doesn't she see I'm trying my hardest, but I'm failing easily?  
>I mentally kick myself as I seen Ino try to give me the puppy dog face. "I-Ino I'm trying, but i-it's as if they blocked all of their secret information." I explained, but it didn't seem to reach to Ino's skittle sized brain.<p>

"Huh?" She asked confused. I smiled and patted her shoulder, "You know what? Let's just go to lunch." I suggested and she smiled and nodded her head excitedly. I shut down the computer and we both walked our ways to the Cafateria.

As we entered the Cafateria, I looked around and seen half of the student body, though majority of the students were in a Gang. My eyes spotted hair that was black and resembled a chicken's butt. I decided to skip out on eating since I wasn't very hungry, so I stalked my way towards Hebi's table."Did you find anything?" A bored toned voice asked me.

xSnapshotx

Name: Sasuke Uchiha

Age: 16

Hair Color: Coal Black

Eye Color: Onyx

Role in Gang: Leader

xEnd of Snapshotx

"It's like they know I'm trying to find out about them." I mentally rooted myself since I didn't stutter once in that sentence. Sasuke made a scoffish/laughing noise, "They are clever, but that won't stop us from finding out about them." I nodded my head in agreement.

My eyes gazed toward the researcher of Kyuubi to find him staring at Ino, I smiled inwardly, looks like Ino is going to go on a little "Seduction" mission. My eyes slowly looked over to see that the Leader of Kyuubi was staring at me with his deep blue eyes. I hurriedly looked away shyly fiddling with my shirt, also can't forget to mention the fact that I was blushing.

"Why are you doing that?" My head snapped up to see my cousin staring at me weirdly.

xSnapshotx (I know these are getting annoying, but we all have to deal with things sometimes.)

Name: Neji Hyuga

Age: 16

Hair Color: Light Brown

Eye Color: White

Role in Gang: Co-Leader

xEnd of Snapshotx

"I-Is it hot in here, or w-what? I'm g-going to go get some fresh a-air." I quickly stood up and left toward the exit doors of the school. I let out a breath I've been holding in for a long time. Man, is it me or is High school getting harder to cope with?

"You feel the same way, huh?" I turned around and gasped.

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- Gang Kyuubi -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!

High school is just like a jungle, every student acts like wild animals. Maybe jungle is an understatement. Anyway...you have the King of the Jungle right? Well think of the Gangs that compete to be at the top to be that King.

Heh...like my Gang needs any help getting there, were already close to claiming the crown. Many individuals run up to me and beg me, hell they even give me their car to try to be in the Gang I'm in. That Gang is Kyuubi, sadly Hebi lost their place as soon as we came in, and their still trying to find out about us.

Luckily, we have a freakin genius on our side. "Earth to Sakura! You still here?" A tan hand fanned my face as I was in deep thought.

xSnapshotx

Name: TenTen

Age: 16

Hair Color: Chesnut brown

Eye Color: Also Brown

Role in Gang: Co- Leader

xEnd of Snapshotx

I swatted her hand out of my face. Man, can't a girl think? I sighed, "Sadly, yes I'm still here." She pouted, "Aww Saki don't be that way. You know you deserve to be here." I smiled at her way of being...her! "Yes. I do know." I sighed yet again. She smiled at me, "Well. Bring your butt down to the Cafeteria and let's eat!" She stood up and soon after I did too and we walked down to the Cafeteria.

I smirked as I seen everyone's eyes on us, I grabbed my lunch and sat beside the dummy of our Gang. "Hey Sakura!" He gave me a big grin.

xSnapshotx

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 16

Hair Color: Sunny Blonde

Eye Color: Cearulen Blue

Role in Gang: Leader.

xEnd of Snapshotx

"Heyy Naruto!" I waved back, but his excitingness stopped, and he stared at the table left from us. My eyes followed his and they met the Hyuga girl fiddling with her shirt. I smiled inwardly, how cute. My eyes met 'his' eyes we stayed like that for a few seconds though it felt like 234 days.

My eyes looked away from his and they followed the Hyuga girl walking to the door. Doesn't she know that students are not allowed to go outside of the school? "I'll be right back you guys okay?"I heard a sigh come from the genius of the Gang.

xSnapshotx

Name: Shikamaru Nara

Age: 16

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Earthy Brown

Role in Gang: Researcher

xEnd of Snapshotx

I stood up and walked towards the exit door. I sighed, I know this will go on my record if I get detention. "You feel the same way, huh?" She looked at me and acted like I was a freakin ugly ass monster who scared the shit out of her. I rolled my eyes, "H-Huh?" She asked me and I sighed, man I've been hanging around Shikamaru too much.

"You and Na-" I was interrupted by the doors opening. Me and her looked at the door and seen Kakashi standing there with his pervy book in his hand. "You know you two aren't allowed to be out here?" I nodded my head and the Hyuga girl squeaked.

He sighed, "I can't help, but to give you two detention." My eyes glared at him, I mean it's not like I didn't see it coming, but me and her in detention? She will probably be too afraid to even say "Hey" to me. "B-But Ka-", "No if, ands, or buts Hyuga. Nor from you Haruno." I nodded my head. This is going to be just great...

Seems boring...but later this story will make you choke on a skittle! I know...I know, I'm slightly obsessed with these colorful delights. Anyhoo...I hope you like it as for this was the Prologue!  
>Well you better buy another bag of Skittles for next chappy! :D<p>

-Hidden-Tenshi (s)- Signature ^^


	2. Detention Crisis

Ties of a Gang- Chapter 2

Hello there! Yeahh you! Nooo not you! You! The person over there! Yes! You! Welcome to the World of Skittles! Wow...maybe one of you guys should call a Skittles Doctor because I have the case of SlightlyObssessedwithSkittles syndrome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did, do you think Ichiraku would be a Ramen Shop? Heck no! It would be a Skittles Shop! I bet half of you didn't see that coming! Ha ha ~Enjoy

()()()()()()()()()Detention()()()()()()()()()

~Sakura~

'Tick.' 'Tick.' 'Tick' Every 'tick' brought me closer and closer to sanity. Being stuck in a room with educatin posters, a Pervert for a teacher, and a Shy girl who is afraid of her own shadow, isn't quite what I would imagine, when I imagined being in detention.

I mean I walked outside of the schools front doors, big woop! Give me a break, I sighed, something I've been doing a lot lately. Man, I need therapy to drain out all of this stress from my body system. "You two understand what you did wrong, right?" I glared at the teacher, if you can even call him that.

"Y-Yes." The shy girl spoke up, my eyes flickered in her direction, and she also looked at me. She smiled at me, oh I can't be a nasty person, so I smiled back at her. "Good. You girls are free to go."  
>Without hesitating, I quickly ran to the door, literally leaving dust behind.<p>

The view of the front doors came to view as I raced to them, finally the moment I've been day-dreaming for! Almost there annnnd! "H-Hey! W-Wait up!" My feet 'skidded' on the floor when I stopped. What does she want? "Yes?" I asked through gritted teeth, probably the only nicest way I could say it.

Her eyes widened, I must've looked like I was ready to kill. Do I still scare her? I ignored her and turned around waiting to see the view of the front doors, however my face met something slighlty harder...a fist. "B-Behind you." I could totally go on kill mode right now, she was a little too late to warn me.

I looked up to see that she was getting a bag over her head, for the love of skittles! I get punched? And her face get's covered by a bag, while my face is going to be covered by a big bruise. I gritted my teeth, mama is gonna kill!

()()()()()()()() Hebi's Hideout ()()()()()()()()

~Hebi~

Everything was going just fine, aside from the fact that their researcher wasn't there to research! "Maybe her father had a meeting! And she needed to go?" Ino exclaimed, she didn't need to worry because she knew she was right.

Sasuke groaned, "If her father had a meeting, don't you think Neji would be there!" He scolded her, it wasn't her fault she was on another planet. Ino muttered some pretty unthoughtful words and made herself face the wall.

"She's prob-" The prodigy had a pissed look on his face, since he was rudely interrupted by a 'knock!' "I'll get it!" Ino exclaimed and actually skipped toward the door. She was hoping to see Hinata, but when she turned the knob and pulled, it was like she made the biggest mistake of her life.

"You! What are you guys doing here?" Ino pointed at a pineapple shaped head, a blonde haired dummy, and a bunned brunette, which this made Sasuke and Neji rush to the door. Sasuke gritted his teeth, " What do you want?" He asked with a voice full of steel.

"Hinata's not here, so I'm guessing it's true." Naruto said while he tightened his grip on the note in his hand. "What's that?" Ino asked curiously. "It's a note from Hawk." Shikamaru stated dryly.  
>"What does it say?" Neji asked his brow narrowing. "Hawk has kidnapped Sakura and Hinata." TenTen explained.<p>

Sasuke clenched his fist, "There's a catch isn't there?" He asked and Naruto unfolded the note and read over it aloud, "'I have two of your members, meet us at Konoha's Central Park near the fountain and we'll discuss what we want when you get there.'" Folding the note back, Naruto sighed.

"Well. Are we just going to sulk here about it? Or are we going to go get our members back?" Ino pumped her fist in the air. Everyone seemed shocked at her, aside from our cute little genius, who just smirked. "Were taking Neji's car." Sasuke decided.

Neji, who didn't have no say in this, was speechless, but he grabbed his car keys anyways. Once everyone was crammed into Neji's car, TenTen decided to speak "To the Park!" she exclaimed and Neji didn't need to be told twice, especially not from her he doesn't.

()()()()()()()() Somewhere Behind a Sakura Tree ()()()()()()()()

~Hinata~

I'll just say, having a sock in your mouth and having your wrists and legs tied together, isn't what you'd expect in just one normal sunny day. Unfortanatley, for me it happened on this type of day, when you know things couldn't go wrong, but the things end up actually going wrong.

"Give them back to us!" My face lightened up at the sound of Naruto's voice not to mention a blush appeared on it to. My eyes traveled to Sakura's face and her face looked excited too. A very very annoying giggle met my ears, I couldn't help but to scrunch my face up in disgust.

"Ohh Naruto...not until you give us what we want." That voice sounded familiar, wayy familiar. My eyes widened, it's Naruto's obsessed fan girl Ayumi. "Just let them go!" I smiled when I heard Sasuke's voice. "Mhf fme mffme!" My head snapped towards Sakura's direction when she tried to say something. I winced when one of the guys that brought us here kicked her hard in the stomach.

She cried in pain, "Sakura!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled. Sasuke? Since when did Sasuke care for her? I shrugged my shoulders and shut my eyes tight. "Get up!" A deep voice boomed behind me. Was this guy stupid? I'm tied up for skittles sake! How does he expect me to walk? Do I just chant some words I don't even know and I float in mid-air?

I looked down at my super tight tied feet, to see if the guy would get the picture. He sighed and heaved me over his shoulder. I stared at Sakura's face, she felt pity for me. I nod at her and she nods back, I guess this is goodbye.

All of a sudden I'm lifted off his shoulder and not so gently tossed to the ground. My head snapped up and I seen Naruto's sad blue eyes. I looked past him and I seen Ino and it looked like she was fixing to cry.

I felt my hair being pulled back and then I seen the silver shiny thing that I use to cut carrots with inches near my neck. I looked up at the sky and I felt a tear roll down my face. Being in this situation didn't feel so good.

The rough fabric that was placed in my mouth was soon gone, the guy that held the knife to my throat leaned down to my ear. I could feel his warm breath, and it tickled my ear, "Any last words?" My eyes roamed around the two Gangs that were in front of me.

My eyes stopped on Naruto who had his eyes on me the hole time, I closed my eyes and then flashed them back open, and then I nodded my head and smirked. "Go rot in hell, you son of a bitch!" I yelled and the guys eyes widened. " You bi-" What sounded like a donkey/monkey screaming had interrupted him and then I seen a flash of pink behind me.

I smiled...clever.

()()()()()()()() Still Behind a Sakura Tree ()()()()()()()()

~Sakura~

When a very muscular leg, strikes your stomach, it doesn't feel so good. Watching Hinata being carried away, really had me thinking. Still staring at her, her head nods, which left me no choice but to nod back.

My eyes traveled down to my tied wrist and then to my tied feet. I smirked, well sorta, the fabric in my mouth probably made it look like a jacked smirk/frowning face. I sighed, I have more important things to get to and I'm describing the way I smirk? Wow how pathetic of me.

I notice how I could just spit the sock out of my mouth, and I brought my tied wrist to my mouth. I untied the rope, in a pro fasioned way. When I felt the weight lift off my wrist, I started to untie my feet, which the rope wasn't pro-ly tied.

Now since I was free to do whatever I chose to do . I ran behind from the tree, I heard Hinata say "Go rot in hell, you son of a bitch!", before the man could finish his sentence, I charged at him and I screamed what was supposed to be like a battle cry, which probably wasn't the best sound ever. I also notice the guy had a shiny knife pointed to Hinata's neck, and knock the shit out of him.

Breathing heavily, I smirked..."Maybe we should do this again sometime."

Hehe ^^ Wow...I just noticed there's more cussing then I had imagined in here...O_O Shamie on me! Weeeellll...See you on next Chappie! Oh yeahh...no need to bring Skittles! I'm probably sure you didn't even bother getting any.

-Hidden-Tenshi (s)


End file.
